


Innocence

by Kiterie



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-05
Updated: 2008-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin dies, Minato comforts Kakashi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vernajast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernajast/gifts).



As he thrust into the warm welcoming body, mismatched eyes staring up at him, Minato wondered at the emotions he sees there. No one could truly call the teenager innocent, not when Kakashi had made his first kill before most could even throw a kunai. Still, the surprise he sees in those eyes showed naivete mixed in with the lust.

Even as the pale legs wrapped tightly around him, and the boy's hands claw mercilessly at the golden skin of his back, Minato wonders at it. He knows he shouldn't be here, not like this, but there was no doubt that Kakashi wanted this, maybe even needed it.

Losing Rin, breaking his promise to Obito, had left the teen so broken not even the dark blue fabric of his mask could hide the pain. He'd lead his student home, picking him up when the utterly dejected kid had given up and slumped to the ground. So, when Kakashi had kissed him, Minato couldn't bring himself to pull away

The kiss had turned to Kakashi yanking at their clothes, trying to get Minato's shirt off and his own at the same time. That had been enough, and he had gently, but firmly, stilled the grasping hands. The boy had struggled, pushing himself against his sensei, grinding wantonly against the man.

Gasping slightly, Minato had whispered for him to slow down. He had murmured promises to give the intent and far too stubborn teen beneath him what he asked for. Things he knew he shouldn't give, but couldn't deny Kakashi.

Then, gently, he'd undressed them both, caressing the pale skin with his fingers and his mouth as it was revealed. There was no doubt in Minato's mind that this was the boy's first time with anyone, and he wouldn't have it marred with pain brought on by desperation.

Kakashi had clutched at him, running inexperienced hands over his body, when he'd moved to search through his pockets for the mineral oil from his first aid kit. The eager fondling and messy way the younger nin lapped at his skin was dangerously intoxicating, and he found himself growing achingly hard before he could calm the other down. It was eating away at his restraint, and Minato worried he would hurt Kakashi in his own need driven eagerness to be buried inside him.

Now, he could feel himself getting lost in the motions and intensity. He thrust in again, mesmerized by the look of ecstasy on the young face. Kakashi was precious to him, maybe more than anyone else, so he forced himself to slow down. It seemed to take forever for Kakashi to find his release, but when he finally did, it was overwhelming and pulled Minato over the edge with him.

As they laid there trying to catch their breath, Kakashi curled in his arms, Minato couldn't shake the feeling he'd stolen something, and it didn't make a difference to his heart that it had been freely given.


End file.
